


Secret Session

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Girly Ranma, Photography, Ranma-chan, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Nabiki sneaks into the Ranma's room.





	Secret Session

It was late evening when Nabiki sneaked into the Ranma's room. Even if she wasn't martial artist, one might say that she inherited some of her family skills, especially when it comes to being stealthy. Just like a ninja, she made no sound as she moved inside. As she predicted, Ranma was sleeping, laying on the bed in the girl's form. She made sure to add a bit more alcohol to the cake that Kasumi made today and then, after the dessert, to "accidentally" splosh some water on Ranma. Red haired girl went sleeping in no time. 

Camera appeared in Nabiki's hands, like a some secret, deadly weapon. She targeted the lens at Ranma. But then her eyes went wide. She noticed that Ranma is sleeping in the underwear only. And it was a female underwear! She was quite surprised, because she knew how Ranma reacted when Happosai tried to made her to wear a bra. And now she wore a scanty, red panties and the matching bra. 

Money symbols begun to spin in Nabiki's eyes when she started to count how much she can get for such photos. Using all her stalker-fu skills, she begun to circle around sleeping beauty, taking photos from all angles and directions. When Ranma moved, Nabiki froze in fear, wondering where to hide, but redhead just changed position without waking up. Noticing even more options, Nabiki took more photos, till she had entire roll of photo film used. She took about 40 photos, but she was quite certain that she'll sell them without problems. She already knew certain senpai who will pay a lot for all these photos. 

When Nabiki left the room, Ranma finally opened her eyes, quite tired of pretending that she still sleeps. She smirked, hoping that Kuno-senpai will appreciate these photos. Maybe someday, when she'll be brave enough, she'll just ask him to take some more photos of her all by himself?


End file.
